Hermanos
by Violet Ladii
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando tu corazón te traiciona y te enamoras de la persona equivocada? UA Shiryu/Shunrei. Cap 2 "Primer beso"
1. Lazos de Sangre

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Karumada.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Lazos de Sangre**_

-¿Son ellos Seiya? – preguntó la chica a su hermano.

-Si, ya te lo había dicho Seika.

-¡Es me causa curiosidad!, todos en el colegio están hablando de ellos y además el chico es tan guapo – terminó con un suspiro.

-Vaya si que eres chismosa Seika – se burló el rubio del grupo.

-Hyoga, bien dicen que la información es poder – se defendió la chica.

-¡Pues te lo contaré todo! – se escuchó detrás de ellos una voz femenina, era una linda rubia que apareció de la nada para sorprender al grupo.

-¡Esmeralda! Debería darte vergüenza – censuró Hyoga.

-Hermano, no me molestes, si no quieres escuchar pues tápate los oídos y ya.

-Mira, respétame que soy tu hermano mayor.

-Ustedes, dejen de discutir. Mejor cuéntame todo lo que sabes Esmeralda – interrumpió Seika.

Esmeralda, ignorando por completo a su hermano, se sentó al lado de su amiga y empezó a contarles a los presentes todo lo que sabia de los recién llegados al colegio.

-Pues, ellos son los hermanos Suiyama se mudaron de Yokohama por cuestiones de negocios ya que a su padre se le presentó una gran oferta de trabajo aquí. La chica se llama Shunrei tiene quince años y está en mi salón, parece algo reservada pero hoy hicimos un trabajo en grupo y el profesor me asignó con ella, así que tuvimos oportunidad de hablar; el chico se llama Shiryu tiene dieciocho años y esta en el último grado de preparatoria , según me contó su hermana es un chico muy inteligente. Están viviendo en un barrio muy cerca al nuestro y al parecer son bastante acomodados ¿Si han visto el hermoso Mercedes que conduce el chico?.

-Si la chica es bastante reservada, contigo se le olvidó – dijo bromista Jabu – me interesa lo que me puedas contar de ella – prosiguió ante la mirada de asombro de los presentes.

-¿Y eso? ¿A qué viene tanto interés? – preguntó Seika mirándolo de reojo.

-Pues es obvio, la chica está muy linda y me interesa conocerla mejor.

-¡Pues vaya que la tendrás difícil!, su hermano parece bastante sobreprotector con ella – se burló Esmeralda.

-¿Enserio?, pues entonces me ganaré al cuñado primero. Lo invitaré a ser parte del equipo de fútbol y así aprovecharé para ser su amigo.

-Bueno ya esta bien de chismes, mejor dime donde esta tu novio Esmeralda, si no llega pronto tendremos que almorzar sin él.

La chica dio un suspiro – está en la oficina del director.

-¡Otra vez! – exclamaron en coro todos los presentes.

-¿Quién fue su victima hoy? – preguntó divertido Seiya.

-Pues esta vez le tocó a un tal Nachi, un chico de tercer año que estaba molestando a Shun desde hace tiempo. Cuando Ikki se dio cuenta le advirtió que lo dejara en paz, pero este siguió molestando a Shun y hoy fue la gota que colmó la copa así que Ikki le dio una lección. Ustedes saben como es él cuando se trata de su hermanito – concluyó la chica.

-O cuando se trata de ti – agregó Jabu.

Todos rieron ante lo dicho por el castaño, todos conocían muy bien a Ikki y sabían que cuando se trataba de las dos personas a las que amaba era mejor no sacarlo de casillas.

 _Mientras en otro sitio del colegio_

-¿Cómo va tu primer día de clase Shunrei? – interrogó el pelilargo quien se encontraba con su hermana tomando el almuerzo debajo de un gran árbol.

-Pues hasta ahora va muy bien, los chicos de mi salón son muy divertidos. Hoy hicimos un trabajo en grupos y me asignaron a una chica muy amable llamada Esmeralda, charlamos bastante, creo que podemos llegar a ser amigas – dijo la joven pensativa – y, ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?.

-Bastante bien, tuvimos un examen, fue sencillo, aparte uno de los chicos de mi clase se peleó con uno de tercer grado – dijo el pelilargo sin poder disimular una risa en sus labios.

-¿Y eso te parece gracioso?.

-No, bueno si, lo que quiero decir es que ese chico se lo merecía, según tengo entendido es un bravucón que se la pasa intimidando a los chicos mas jóvenes y esta vez se metió con el equivocado, el hermano menor de Ikki.

Shiryu y Shunrei eran los hijos de reconocido abogado Dohko Suiyama, se habían traslado a Tokio debido a que el mejor bufet de abogados del país le había ofrecido un jugoso contrato al padre de ambos. Para el Sr. Suiyama el cambio era algo muy bueno ya que atravesaba una crisis familiar que lo había sumido en la depresión, su esposa lo había abandonado un año atrás, se había ido sin decir nada y sin dejar ningún rastro; esto lógicamente también había afectado a los dos jóvenes Suiyama, así que el cambio resultaría beneficioso para todos. La relación de los hermanos era muy estrecha, siempre estaban juntos, aunque Shiryu era mayor tres años para ella, siempre se mostró muy interesado en los asuntos de su hermana y se mostraba muy sobreprotector, siempre alejando a todos aquellos jóvenes que se quisieran acercar a su pequeña hermana, realmente era celoso y posesivo con ella, cosa que al padre no le parecía malo ya que siempre le decía que una de sus obligaciones principales como hermano mayor era cuidar a Shunrei y no permitir que nadie le hiciera daño alguno. Shunrei por su parte era cariñosa con su hermano, siempre preocupada por todo lo que tenía que ver con él.

 _Días después_

-Chicos, les presento a mi amiga Shunrei – dijo Esmeralda al grupo de jóvenes que estaban reunidos en la cafetería del colegio, los cuales le dieron la bienvenida a la joven – y Shunrei, te presento a mis amigos de los que tanto te he contado.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos, he escuchado cosas muy buenas de ustedes – saludo Shunrei con algo de timidez.

-Mi amor siéntate a mi lado – le dijo Ikki a su novia.

-Pero Ikki, ahí no hay espacio para que Shunrei se siente junto a mi.

-No te preocupes Esmeralda, siéntate junto a tu novio.

-Mira, aquí hay un lugar para ti – le ofreció Jabu sonriente a la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-Gracias eres muy amable.

-Y cuéntanos Shunrei, ¿Qué tal te ha parecido el colegio? – interrogó Seika cuando la chica se había acomodado.

-Pues es una gran institución y me ha gustado mucho su planta física, me recuerda mucho a mi antigua escuela. El hecho de que podamos hacer la preparatoria aquí mismo me encanta pues puedo estar más cerca de mi hermano.

-Y hablando de tu hermano, ¿Hoy no almorzará contigo? – continúo la castaña, los demás solo la miraron de reojo, era evidente que la chica estaba interesada en el peli negro.

-Bueno, le dije que hoy almorzaría en la cafetería y quedó en venir para encontrarnos aquí – contestó Shunrei mirando a los lados para ver si su hermano se acercaba – y hablando de él, allí viene – dijo la chica con su mirada iluminada.

-Buenas tardes a todos y buen provecho – saludó el joven al llegar a la mesa donde estaba su hermana.

Todos los presentes saludaron al joven, quién les agradeció su cortesía con una sonrisa.

-Shiryu, pensé que estabas adelantando el trabajo de mañana – dijo Ikki levantándose para presentar a su compañero – muchachos él es Shiryu Suiyama. Shiryu, ellos son … - y señalando a cada uno de los presentes empezó a presentarlos – el castaño despeinado es Seiya, la chica junto a él es su hermana Seika – la mencionada le sonrió coqueta – él es mi hermano Shun , el rubio es Hyoga el hermano de mi novia Esmeralda a quien ya conoces y finalmente el chico sentado junto a tu hermana es Jabu – Shiryu se fijó que este último no paraba de mirar a su hermana.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos.

Desde ese día en adelante la pareja de hermanos empezó a forjar una amistad con los jóvenes que conocieron, eran frecuentes sus encuentros en la cafetería del colegio e incluso hacían planes para salir a los centros comerciales los fines de semana.

 _Tres meses mas tarde_

Shunrei caminaba apresurada hacía el parqueadero del colegio – seguramente Shiryu lleva rato esperándome – pensó la chica, sabía que a su hermano no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar y que era muy probable que estuviese enojado, así que aceleró el paso para llegar lo más pronto posible. Pero la escena que alcanzó a ver a lo lejos cuando se acercó al parqueadero la dejó helada, su hermano se encontraba acompañado por Seika quien estaba enganchada a su cuello mientras se besaban, no entendía por qué pero al ver la escena sintió que su corazón se oprimía, un nudo en la garganta se formó y sus ojos se empañaron. La pareja, que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, continuó con su largo beso, cuando se hubieron separado Seika rozó con su mano derecha el rostro del joven quien la regaló una sonrisa. Minutos después Shunrei se acercó fingiendo que no había visto nada.

-Al fin llegas Shunrei – dijo Shiryu al ver que su hermana se acercaba, la chica solo se limitó a saludarlos – hoy llevaré a Seika a su casa, espero que no te moleste.

-Claro que no, como crees.

Los tres subieron al auto, esta vez Shiryu llevó a Seika en la parte de adelante. Shunrei permaneció en silencio durante el trayecto, solo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana tratando de ocultar su tristeza, sin embargo el silencio pronto fue roto por Seika..

-¿No le dirás nada a tu hermana? – preguntó sonriente – bueno entonces le diré yo…. Shunrei, ¡tu hermano y yo somos novios! ¿No es genial? Ahora somos cuñadas.

Aquella confirmación fue como una daga que se incrustó en el pecho de Shunrei, quien sin embargo trató de sonreír – me alegra por ustedes, hacen bonita pareja – logró decir después de unos segundos, Shiryu la miró por el retrovisor y pudo notar que su hermana no estaba del todo feliz con la noticia, pero decidió que hablaría con ella cuando llegaran a casa.

Unos minutos después de dejar a Seika en su casa los hermanos Suiyama ya estaban en la sala de su casa ambos en completo mutismo - que te sucede Shunrei, ¿acaso no te parece lo de Seika? – dijo él, rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-No es eso, estoy feliz por ustedes. Lo que sucede es que hoy no me he sentido muy bien – mintió la chica.

-¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho?! – se acerco preocupado a ella - ¿Qué sientes?, ¿Te duele algo, tienes fiebre? – dijo posando su mano derecha en la frente de la chica – te llevo ahora mismo al doctor.

-No, no te preocupes solo necesito descansar – dijo alejándose un poco – me daré un baño y me acostaré a dormir, con eso se me pasará.

-¿Estas segura? – preguntó acortando la distancia nuevamente mientras cariñosamente la tomaba por los hombros – sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti, no quiero que te suceda nada malo – agregó para luego inclinarse hacia ella y darle un beso en la frente.

-Puedes estar tranquilo – dijo ella mientras se alejaba hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

Al llegar a su habitación la chica cerró la puerta tras de si y entonces dejó salir toda esa tristeza que la embargaba, se acostó boca abajo en su cama y sintió como las lágrimas empezaron a empapar su rostro y su almohada. No lo entendía, no se explicaba por que se sentía de esa manera, sabía que Seika era una buena chica y que no haría sufrir a su hermano, pero esa no era la razón de su tristeza, ella sentía que había perdido a Shiryu, estaba confundida, desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba confundida respecto a lo que sentía por él, por muchos años se reprochó este hecho, pero ahora que Shiryu empezaba a cortejar a otra chica lo había confirmado en su corazón, se sentía como un monstro ¿Cómo podía verlo con otros ojos?, ¿Cómo sentir por él lo que estaba sintiendo?, ¿Cómo podía amarlo con el corazón de una mujer y no como una hermana? No tenía la menor duda, estaba enamorada de su Shiryu , eso era seguro, pero también estaba segura de que este sentimiento profano debía ser ocultado por siempre.

Los días transcurrieron con aparente normalidad, las visitas de Seika a la casa Suiyama se hicieron frecuentes así como las salidas de la joven pareja a cine o a pasear por el centro de la cuidad. Shiryu se mostraba como un joven muy respetuoso para con su novia, nunca intentaba sobrepasarse en sus muestras de cariño para con ella.

-Vaya Seika, tu si que logras lo que te propones eh – dijo la chica de cabellos violeta.

-¿A que te refieres Saori?

-Pues que lograste ser la novia del chico nuevo, vaya que es un logro ya que tenía a varias chicas tras él.

-Pues Shiryu me gusta mucho y me siento muy contenta de ser su novia, pero, sabes, a veces su comportamiento me desconcierta un poco.

-¿Y eso?, ¿ha pasado algo raro?.

-Pues, veras Saori, es precisamente el hecho de que no haya pasado nada lo que me desconcierta. Ya llevamos cuatro meses saliendo, él es muy atento y amable conmigo, pero me gustaría que fuese más abierto y expresivo, tu entiendes a que me refiero – dijo algo ruborizada.

-¿Te refieres a que …?

-Bueno no digo que a estas alturas él y yo ya debíamos haber estado juntos. Pero es que él es tan parco a la hora de expresarme su amor que a veces siento que yo no le gusto, es como si me viera solo como una amiga – agregó la castaña algo triste.

-Sabes Seika, quizá él es un chico conservador y no desea ir mas allá contigo por que no te ve como una simple conquista, a lo mejor contigo tiene intensiones serias y por ello no quiere apresurar las cosas – dijo la chica para tranquilizar a su amiga.

-Tal vez tienes razón Saori, ojalá sea eso por que yo siento que cada día lo quiero más.

 **:S :S :S :S**

-Bueno muchachos es un hecho, el fin de semana mis padres no estarán en casa, así que….. ¡El sábado hay fiesta! Y todos están invitados, de hecho medio colegio esta invitado – les decía Jabu a su grupo de amigos.

-¿Estas seguro que tus padres te lo van a permitir? Es que es mucha gente – le pregunto Seika.

-Bueno la verdad tampoco es medio colegio, son apenas unas cincuenta personas y mis padres me dijeron que si podía, pero que tendríamos que tener la supervisión de mi tío el gruñón.

-¡¿Tu tío Tatsumi?! – exclamó Seiya.

-Sip, pero hay una buena noticia para ti, llevará a Saori – dijo moviendo las cejas Jabu.

-Vaya eso si que lo compensa – dijo feliz el castaño.

-Y tu Shunrei, ¿Vas a asistir? – preguntó Jabu en un tono de voz que molestó a Shiryu.

-Pues si Shiryu asiste, yo creo que mi padre no tendrá inconveniente en que yo vaya.

-¡Que bien!, eres quien más me interesa que vaya – soltó sin más haciendo que la chica se ruborizara ya que las miradas de los presentes se concentraron en ella.

Shiryu sentía que hervía de la ira por lo que estaba sucediendo, era evidente que su hermana estaba incomoda con la situación y a él no le gustaba para nada que Jabu intentara acercarse a Shunrei, la manera como ese chico la miraba no le daba nada de confianza ya había escuchado hablar bastante de ese chico, tenía la fama de que le gustaba conquistar a las jovencitas solo con el fin de llevarse las a la cama y él por ningún motivo permitiría que su hermana fuera una más de la colección de ese tipo, la alejaría lo más que pudiera de él.

-Shunrei ya es hora de que entres a clase – dijo Shiryu levantándose de su lugar – vamos te acompaño a tu salón – completo extendiéndole su mano a lo que ella se levantó de inmediato y salió con él de la cafetería.

-Jajajaja! Jabu veo que no la tendrás fácil con Shunrei – se burló Ikki – a leguas se nota que no le caes nada bien a Shiryu – dijo saliendo con su novia del lugar.

-Yo te advertí – se burló esmeralda saliendo de la mano de ikki.

Hyoga y Seiya también abandonaron la cafetería riéndose de la situación del castaño.

-Eso búrlensele, ya dicen que el que ríe de último, ríe mejor – le gritó enojado Jabu mientras se levantaba para irse a su salón.

-¡Espera Jabu! – le llamó Seika a lo que el chico se giró hacia ella – es que quiero pedirte un favor, para el día de la fiesta.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la cafetería – ¿Estas enojado conmigo Shiryu? – inquirió preocupada Shunrei.

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?.

-Es que…

Shunrei no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpida por su hermano – dime Shunrei, si a ti te gustara algún chico, ¿Me lo contarías?.

La pregunta la sorprendió por completo - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – contestó algo ruborizada, temía que su hermano se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él.

-Es que quiero que sepas que puedes hablarme con toda confianza, yo te quiero mucho y sabes que me preocupo por ti, no quiero que nadie te lastime.

-Lo dices por Jabu ¿Verdad?.

Shiryu detuvo su marcha – lo digo por él y por cualquier otro que intente lastimarte. Si alguien te molesta solo dímelo.

Ella le sonrió – no te preocupes, créeme que lo haré.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso en la frente.

 _La noche del sábado_

Los hermanos Suiyama llegaron alrededor de las ocho a la casa de Jabu, el lugar estaba casi lleno de jóvenes quienes bailaban animados en la improvisada pista de baile instalada en el jardín trasero del lugar. Al verlos llegar Jabu los recibió amablemente, en especial a Shunrei, mientras que los demás amigos del grupo se acercaban a saludar, Seika de inmediato tomó a Shiryu de la mano y lo condujo a la pista de baile.

-Me encanta esa canción, Shiryu – dijo mientras apoyaba su rostro en él pecho de este.

-Es muy bonita – musitó pensativo el chico. Sin embargo su mirada se dirigió de inmediato a su hermana quien era conducida a la pista por Jabu.

-Hacen bonita pareja ¿No te parece? – dijo Seika al notar que su novio miraba a su hermana y compañía.

-No lo sé Seika, no me gusta la manera en que él la observa.

-Deja de ser tan sobreprotector con ella – dijo sonriente abrazándose del cuello del novio.

-No es eso, es que no quiero que le hagan ningún daño, mi hermana es una niña pura e inocente y ese Jabu, con tan solo ver la forma en que la mira deduzco que no debe tener intenciones inocentes con ella.

-O, tal vez, Jabu no es un chico lento – agregó Seika con un guiño.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ya lo sabrás – dijo la chica con mirada traviesa mientras lo tomaba de una mano y empezaba a conducirlo a adentro a la casa.

-Vaya que Seika si que quiere aprovechar la noche – dijo Jabu a Shunrei mientras seguían bailando.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó confundida.

-Pues mira se dirige con tu hermano a adentro de la casa – dijo señalando a la pareja.

Shunrei dirigió su vista hacia donde señalaba Jabu – no entiendo lo que quieres decir.

-Pues verás, Seika me pidió el favor de que le prestara mi cuarto esta noche y no creo que sea precisamente para irse a dormir, tu entiendes – dijo con un guiño.

 _ **Próximo Capítulo….**_

 _-¿Qué paso Jabu, qué le hiciste? – pregunto furioso mientras rápidamente levantaba en sus brazos a Shunrei, quien permanecía inconsciente_.

 _Al entrar en la habitación donde estaba Shunrei, Shiryu se acercó a la cama donde estaba recostada la chica – No me vuelvas a preocupar así, pensé lo peor – dijo mientras con ternura tomaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la miraba a los ojos._

 _Cerrando con tristeza sus ojos dejó que sus lagrimas fluyeran por sus mejillas, en esto acarició el rostro de su hermana y no pudo contenerse, inclinó su rostro hacia ella y delicadamente posó sus labios en los suyos dándole un tierno y efímero beso_

 _ **Espero que les halla gustado y pues recuerden que sus comentarios me hacen feliz ;)**_


	2. Primer Beso

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Karumada.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **Primer Beso**_

-Vaya que Seika si que quiere aprovechar la noche – dijo Jabu a Shunrei mientras seguían bailando.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó confundida.

-Pues mira se dirige con tu hermano a adentro de la casa – dijo señalando a la pareja.

Shunrei dirigió su vista hacia donde señalaba Jabu – no entiendo lo que quieres decir.

-Pues verás, Seika me pidió el favor de que le prestara mi cuarto esta noche y no creo que sea precisamente para irse a dormir, tu entiendes no – dijo con un guiño.

Shunrei no supo que decir, en ese momento algo le sucedió, sintió que una debilidad invadió su cuerpo y no supo más lo que pasó pues sin más se desmayó en los brazos de Jabu. Las parejas que se encontraban bailando se sorprendieron al ver la escena y se dirigieron preocupados a ver que había sucedido con la chica, en ese momento Shiryu se giró con curiosidad al ver que los presentes dirigían su atención a la pista de baile y vio a Shunrei en el suelo sostenida por Jabu, de inmediato se liberó del agarre de su novia y corrió angustiado a ver a su hermana.

-¿Qué pasó Jabu, qué le hiciste? – pregunto furioso mientras rápidamente levantaba en sus brazos a Shunrei, quien permanencia inconsciente.

-Solo bailábamos y de repente se desmayó, no entiendo que le sucedió.

-Esta bien, Jabu, luego ella me dirá lo que pasó. Por ahora, la llevaré al la clínica – dijo mientras se dirigía con Shunrei en sus brazos hacia la salida del lugar.

-¡Espera Shiryu! – exclamó Seika – yo te acompaño.

-Está bien. ¿Crees que puedas conducir hoy? – inquirió el chico, a lo que ella le indicó que sí – por favor saca mis llaves que están en este bolsillo – le indicó un lugar en su chaqueta – gracias Seika eres muy amable al acompañarme.

Al llegar al auto Shiryu se ubicó en la parte trasera y recostó a su hermana en su regazo – Por favor, Shunrei despierta – decía preocupado mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hermana y se inclinaba para besar tiernamente su frente.

Seika quien observaba desde el retrovisor pudo ver en Shiryu una faceta de la cuál no se había percatado hasta ahora, y era que Shiryu siempre se mostraba algo cambiado cuando se trataba de su hermana y con ella no tenía reparos en mostrar su cariño.

 _Minutos después_

Shiryu y Seika estaban en la sala de espera cuando una enfermera se les acercó

-¿Usted es el familiar de Suiyama Shunrei?, el doctor le espera en el consultorio numero tres, puede seguir por favor.

Shiryu siguió a la amble enfermera quien lo condujo hasta donde estaba siendo atendida su hermana, al llegar el doctor le indicó asiento.

-Doctor, ¿Cómo está Shunrei? -preguntó visiblemente angustiado.

-Puede estar tranquilo, la Sra. ya despertó, fue solo algo de hipoglucemia lo que le produjo el repentino desmayo.

-¿Hipoglucemia?, ¿eso quiere decir que esta teniendo problemas diabéticos?.

-Ya le dije que no se preocupara, no se trata de eso, ya le hicimos todos los análisis necesarios y ella esta muy bien, solo fue un bajonazo ocasional en los niveles de azúcar en su sangre.

-Ya entiendo doctor, me tranquiliza saberlo – dijo aliviado el joven – pero ¿Puedo verla ya?.

-Claro que si, incluso ya se puede marchar a su casa, no le prescribo nada ya que no es necesario, solo le recomiendo que consuma algo de dulce en estos días y es todo.

-Muchas gracias doctor, ha sido usted muy amable.

Al entrar en la habitación donde estaba Shunrei, Shiryu se acercó a la cama donde estaba recostada la chica – No me vuelvas a preocupar así, pensé lo peor – dijo mientras con ternura tomaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la miraba a los ojos.

-Eres tan exagerado – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no, solo que tu bienestar me preocupa mucho y lo sabes, tu eres lo más importante para mí.

Al oír estas palabras el corazón de la chica se estremeció aunque sabía muy bien que él se refería al amor que sentía por ella como su hermana. En los últimos meses Shunrei había luchado por erradicar de su corazón lo que sentía por su hermano, aunque le dolía mucho y más aún al verle con su novia, sin embargo todo había sido en vano, solo rogaba por que su hermano nunca se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por él ya que para ella era imposible incluso evitar que sus ojos brillaran al verlo.

En ese momento el padre de ambos, Dohko, llegó a la habitación - ¡Mi niña! ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó preocupado abrazando a su hija.

-Papá estoy bien, fue solo un desmayo.

-Esta bien cariño, ahora te llevaré a casa. Shiryu tu novia está en la sala de espera, si quieres vuelve con ella a la fiesta.

Shunrei se entristeció ante la posibilidad de que Shiryu regresara a la fiesta, por lo que Jabu le había dicho sabía que si regresaba con su novia Seika, ella llevaría a cabo lo que tenía planeado para esa noche.

-No papá, me siento algo cansado, mejor me iré a casa. ¿Tu viniste en tu auto?.

-No, tuve que tomar un taxi, mi auto se pinchó esta tarde.

-Bueno entonces conduce tu – le dijo alargándole las llaves de su auto – primero llevemos a Seika a su casa.

-Esta bien hijo.

Shunrei se sintió aliviada y feliz, aunque sabía que no se debía sentir así, para ella la posibilidad de que su hermano estuviera en la intimidad con alguna chica era una tortura.

 _Al siguiente lunes…._

-Buenos días a todos – dijo al grupo de amigos que lo esperaban para almorzar, después de lo cual se sentó al lado de su hermana.

-Shiryu, que bueno que has venido – lo saludo con la mirada iluminada la chica.

-¿Cómo te has sentido hoy? – inquirió Shiryu mirándola con ternura.

-Muy bien, he estado mucho mejor.

-Me hace feliz escucharlo, te traje algo que te va gustar – dijo metiendo una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta escolar.

-¡Son mis favoritos!, gracias – dijo con la mirada iluminada al recibir la deliciosa barra de chocolate que su hermano le entregó.

-El doctor dijo que debías comer algo de dulce en estos días y yo te quiero consentir.

-Si ves, ¡aprende! – decía esmeralda dándole un suave golpe a su hermano Hyoga en la cabeza - ¿Por qué no puedes ser así conmigo?.

-¡Pues por que tu no eres nada delicada conmigo! – contestó con un mohín Hyoga sobándose la cabeza – si me trataras mejor y con el respeto que me merezco como tu hermano mayor créeme que yo haría lo mismo que hace Shiryu con su dulce hermana.

Todos los presentes rieron por la graciosa discusión entre los hermanos, todos excepto Seika quien pensaba detenidamente en la manera tan cariñosa en la que Shiryu trataba a su hermana, - si no fueran hermanos hasta harían bonita pareja - pensó la castaña para sí, el caso es que ella no sentía celos por el hecho de que su novio se llevara tan bien con su hermana, pero si se sentía un poco decepcionada con el hecho de que su novio no fuera cariñoso con ella, últimamente Shiryu se había mostrado más distante aún cosa que la preocupaba enormemente, pero ella ya había ideado una solución para ese problema; le demostraría a su novio cuanto lo amaba entregándose por completo a él y lo haría ese mismo día después de clase.

 _Esa misma tarde_

-Shiryu quiero que vayamos hoy a un lugar especial – de dijo mientras esperaban a Shunrei en el parqueadero del colegio.

-Me parece buena idea, ¿Qué te parece si llevamos a Shunrei? – contestó Shiryu totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos de la castaña – es que últimamente he notado que ella está un poco triste y no le caería nada mal salir un poco.

-Es que hace tanto tiempo que no salimos a solas, yo pensé… que tal vez…

-Lo entiendo, lo que quieres es que tengamos una cita ¿Verdad?.

-Bueno, sí, si tu lo deseas.

-Me parece bien, pero primero debo llevar a Shunrei a la casa…

-No te preocupes, ya le pedí el favor a Jabu, él la llevará a casa, puedes estar tranquilo.

-¿Jabu?, pero sabes que…. – no terminó de completar la frase cuando se percató de que su hermana llegaba al parqueadero seguida por Jabu.

Shunrei los saludó amable - ¿Podemos ir a casa ya, Shiryu?.

-No podré regresar contigo ahora – le respondió – es que voy a llevar a Seika a dar un paseo.

-Ya veo – dijo tratando de disimular su pesar – entonces tomaré un taxi.

-No hay necesidad – intervino Jabu – yo te puedo llevar a casa.

La chica miro a su hermano para ver que opinaba – está bien Shunrei, ve con él – le dijo Shiryu algo resignado – en unos diez minutos llamaré a casa a ver si has llegado – completó lanzando una mirada de advertencia a Jabu.

-¡Oye deja la desconfianza! Estará bien conmigo, ve tranquilo con tu novia yo llevo a tu hermana directo a tu casa.

-Eso espero. Nos vemos después Shunrei, por favor dile a papá que luego lo llamo – dijo mientras subía a su auto acompañado de Seika.

Después de despedirse de su hermano, Shunrei se dirigió a su casa en el auto de Jabu – esa Seika si que es persistente – comentó el castaño queriendo romper el silencio.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Realmente crees que ella quiere dar un paseo con tu hermano? – preguntó el castaño con cara maliciosa – es obvio que ella quiere pasar a otro nivel en su relación, ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero?.

-Si es así, a nosotros no nos incumbe ese asunto. No es correcto estar hablando de la vida íntima de los demás – dijo algo enojada.

-Bueno entiendo, pero no te enojes conmigo – respondió el castaño con un puchero.

Ella sonrió tratando de disimular lo mucho que le había afectado lo dicho por Jabu – no estoy molesta contigo, sino que es mejor que hablemos de otros asuntos.

-Vaya, ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? – preguntó fingiendo un tono seductor.

Ella no pudo contener su risa – pues que tal si me cuentas cómo van tus calificaciones en el colegio.

-Ah….. era eso – dijo con tono de decepción.

Así a lo largo del camino Jabu trató de hacer reír a Shunrei con sus ocurrencias cosa que funcionó y por unos minutos ella se olvidó un poco del "paseo" al que su hermano se había ido con Seika.

 _Mientras en el auto de Shiryu…._

-¿A donde quiere ir Seika?

-Me gustaría que fuéramos a las afueras de la ciudad, allí hay un lugar hermoso desde donde se puede apreciar una bella vista de la cuidad, ¿Te gustaría ir?.

-Bueno pensé que querías ir a un centro comercial o a cine, pero si quieres pues entonces iremos allí.

Shiryu condujo hasta el lugar al que le indicó su novia, efectivamente era un lugar que les obsequiaba una hermosa vista de la cuidad, aparcó su auto y ambos salieron al lugar.

-Si que es un buen lugar para apreciar la cuidad. Es muy tranquilo – dijo él mientras se deleitaba con el paisaje.

-Sí, es hermoso, me alegra que hallas querido venir – dijo ella sentándose en la hierva e invitándolo a imitarla.

-¿Por qué querías venir a este lugar?

-Es que hoy estamos cumpliendo seis meses desde que empezamos a salir ¿No lo recuerdas?.

-¡Vaya lo había olvidado! – dijo con cara de lo siento.

-No te preocupes, con que yo lo recuerde basta. Por ello quería que viniéramos a este lugar, quiero darte mi regalo – dijo poniéndose en pie frente a él – quiero que este bello lugar sea testigo de cuanto te amo. Quiero ser tuya.

Shiryu solo la miró sorprendido, realmente no se esperaba lo que ella dijo. Sin embargo cuando la chica empezó a desabotonarse su camisa escolar el inmediatamente se puso en pie – ¡espera Seika! – dijo sorprendiéndola.

-¿Qué sucede Shiryu? – preguntó confundida y algo avergonzada.

-Esto no esta bien, es mejor que te detengas.

-¿Por qué no está bien?, ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?.

-Seika, yo….. – dijo bajando la mirada – será mejor que nos vayamos de este lugar.

-No Shiryu, es mejor que me digas que te sucede, ¿Qué sientes por mi realmente? – dijo ella sin disimular su enojo.

Él se sintió muy mal en ese momento, pero pensó que era mejor ser sincero con ella y no herirla después – Seika tu realmente me pareces una chica hermosa y de bonitos sentimientos, pero yo debo ser sincero contigo.

Ante estas palabras la chica no pudo contener sus lágrimas - ¿Qué quieres decirme?... Que no me amas – dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Seika yo…. lo siento, créeme que no quise jugar con tus sentimientos – dijo arrepentido, realmente se sentía mal de haber entrado en un noviazgo con ella aunque no la amaba – pero es mejor que enmiende mi error ahora mismo, no quiero hacerte sufrir más de lo que ya lo he hecho. Es mejor que no sigamos en esta situación – al escuchar esto ella no pudo contener su llanto.

-Quieres a otra chica ¿Verdad? – preguntó entre sollozos.

-Seika yo….. – dijo acercándose para tratar de consolarla, pero en esto ella no pudo contenerse y le dio una gran bofetada en su mejilla izquierda.

-¡Nunca te perdonare que hallas jugado conmigo de esa manera! – dijo sin detener su llanto - ¡Eres un canalla!

Shiryu no dijo nada, sabía muy bien que se lo tenia bien merecido. Lamentaba mucho que la situación llegara a ese punto, realmente cuando empezó a salir con Seika pensó sinceramente que quizá la llegaría a querer, pero esos meses de noviazgo solo le confirmaron que no había más espacio en su corazón, que solo podía amar a una mujer, aquella que desde hacía mucho llenaba por completo su ser.

Después de aquella conversación con Seika él le rogó que le permitiera llevarla a su casa, realmente estaba preocupado por ella y quería asegurarse de que esa noche la chica llegara físicamente bien a su hogar. Durante el trayecto, que se les hizo eterno a los dos, reinó el total mutismo, no dijeron ni una sola palabra, al llegar al hogar de la chica esta solo se bajó del auto y entró apresurada a su casa.

 _Entre tanto en el hogar Suiyama_

Shunrei se encontraba muy triste con lo que Jabu había insinuado respecto a su hermano y Seika, y el hecho de que se hiciera tarde y Shiryu no regresara solo le confirmó lo que el castaño dijo. Su padre Dohko, después de cenar, ya se había ido a dormir pues había sido un duro día de trabajo en el tribunal y estaba agotado, por lo tanto ella decidió ver algo de televisión para distraer sus pensamientos.

Al llegar, Shiryu guardó su auto y se dirigió adentro de la casa, al entrar dedujo que su hermana y su padre ya estaban durmiendo, sin embargo al entrar en la sala vio a Shunrei acostada en el sofá frente al televisor, al acercarse a ella pudo ver que estaba profundamente dormida. Al verla se enterneció, a sus ojos parecía un bello ángel, se arrodilló frente a ella para observarla dormir. Al verla de esa manera, solo pudo dar un profundo suspiro, al hacerlo sintió que sus ojos se empañaron - ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de la única mujer que nunca podré tener? – pensó para sí, y cerrando con tristeza sus ojos dejó que sus lagrimas fluyeran por sus mejillas, en esto acarició el rostro de su hermana y no pudo contenerse, inclinó su rostro hacia ella y delicadamente posó sus labios en los suyos dándole un tierno y efímero beso. Aunque se sentía culpable, realmente aquel beso robado lo hizo feliz, quizá esa sería la única vez en su vida que rosara los labios de la dueña de su corazón.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – lo sorprendió Dokho quien se había levantado para ver si Shunrei seguía viendo televisión.

-Padre yo…..yo le puedo explicar – dijo el chico algo nervioso ante la mirada acusadora de su padre.

-Claro que me lo que explicarás – contestó Dohko mientras se acercaba a su hija, quien permanecía dormida, y la tomaba en sus brazos – llevaré a tu hermana a su cuarto y cuando vuelva tu y yo tendremos una seria conversación.

Shiryu se tumbó en el gran sofá mientras su padre subía a llevar a la chica a su habitación. Se sentía culpable, no sabía como explicarle a su padre lo que estaba sintiendo por su hermana, pero estaba decidido a confesarle la verdad, no le escondería nada.

-Entonces Shiryu, ¿Qué tienes que decirme? – interrogó el castaño mientras se sentaba a su lado - ¿Qué significa lo que acabo de ver?.

-Padre yo….. yo no sé como empezar – dijo el muchacho visiblemente nervioso – no quiero que usted piense mal.

-¿Qué quieres que piense?, te vi besando a tu hermana en los labios.

-Yo sé que no estuvo bien… es que ….

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó tajante Dohko.

El joven dio un largo suspiro – sé que no es correcto, pero no le voy a mentir – dijo bajando la mirada – no espero que usted me entienda porque sé que esto … ni yo mismo puedo entender esta situación. No se como me sucedió, simplemente … yo ….. padre perdóneme – dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas que empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas – estoy enamorado de Shunrei, la amo, no puedo verla como a una hermana, lo siento padre.

Dohko se sintió algo golpeado con la confesión de su hijo, pero en ese momento comprendió el porque el comportamiento de Shiryu hacia su hermana, siempre pensó que la sobreprotección del joven para con Shunrei se debía a los celos comunes de los hermanos y de hecho le parecía bien que se preocupara de esta manera por ella, por ello nunca se detuvo a analizar la situación y ahora se daba cuenta que eso había sido un grave error. Dohko era un padre comprensivo y siempre les daba a sus hijos la confianza para acercarse a él y contarle lo que les sucedía y sentían. Y ahora frente a esa situación quería que su hijo supiera que no le iba a culpar de nada, él entendía que en ocasiones los sentimientos nos pueden traicionar y nos llevan a fijar nuestro corazón en aquello que no nos corresponde tener.

-¿Hace mucho tiempo te sientes así, hijo? – preguntó de manera serena.

-No lo sé padre, no sé realmente desde cuando he dejado de verla como mi hermana.

-Shiryu no te culpo por los sentimientos que nacieron en tu corazón. Hijo yo te conozco muy bien y sé que no tienes malas intenciones. Quiero que sepas que me alegra mucho que confíes en mí, imagino que decirme algo así no ha sido fácil para ti, te felicito por ser valiente y sincero – Shiryu lo miro sorprendido, sabía que su padre era un hombre calmado y comprensivo pero no imaginó que lo fuera incluso en esa situación – hijo yo te amo y daría cualquier cosa para que fueras feliz , sin embargo sabes bien que nunca aprobaría una relación de esta clase, aunque Shunrei y tu no hallan nacido de la misma matriz, sabes muy bien que ambos son mis hijos y llevan mi sangre.

-Lo sé padre – dijo el joven con expresión triste – usted no se imagina lo mucho que he luchado por sacar este sentimiento de mi corazón, incluso pensé que si pasaba más tiempo con otra mujer quizá la olvidaría, pero ha sido en vano, solo logré convencerme aún más de lo que siento por ella y sentirme culpable por haber lastimado el corazón de alguien que no lo merecía.

-Lo dices por Seika ¿Verdad?.

-Si, hoy he terminado mi relación con ella. Es mejor así, no quiero lastimarla aún más, no sé si algún día ella pueda perdonarme y volvamos a ser amigos. No podía seguir engañándome pensando que llegaría a quererla cuando sé que no va ser así.

-Me alegro que hallas sido sincero con ella y no la engañaras dándole falsas esperanzas. Me siento orgulloso de ti hijo, sé que no jugarías nunca con los sentimientos de esa chica.

Shiryu bajo su mirada – pero lo he decepcionado al enamorarme de la única mujer de la cuál nunca debí – dijo sin poder evitar sus lágrimas.

Dohko lo miro conmovido, realmente veía que su hijo estaba sufriendo con esta situación – no te sientas así, yo no estoy decepcionado de ti, sé muy bien que no somos responsables por los sentimientos que puedan surgir en nuestro corazón, mi pobre niño – dijo mirándole a los ojos y pasando el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de su hijo – pero si somos responsables de lo que hacemos con esos sentimientos, ¿Me prometes que no le dirás nada a tu hermana?.

-Se lo prometo, nunca sería capaz de revelarle algo así, ella perdería el cariño y respeto que siente por mi, y yo jamás podría vivir con su rechazo. Prefiero sufrir en silencio por este amor prohibido, que hacerla sufrir de alguna manera.

Dohko se acercó a su hijo para abrazarlo, quería confortarlo, daría cualquier cosa por ahorrarle ese sufrimiento, pero lo único que podía hacer en ese caso era escucharlo y hacerle saber que estaría a su lado y que podía confiar en él.

Mientras tanto Shunrei, en su cuarto, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, después que su padre la llevo a su cama ella había despertado y había bajado a la cocina a buscar un baso con agua pero sin querer había escuchado la conversación de su padre con su hermano. Se sentía sumamente triste, el saber que el hombre al que se ama le corresponde es una gran alegría para cualquier chica, pero para ella era totalmente lo contrario, ya que sabía que nunca podían estar juntos y que entonces él, al igual que ella, estaba sufriendo por ese amor. Ella lo amaba con toda su alma y por ello esa misma noche decidió que actuaría para que su hermano no sufriera más.

 **Continuará…**

 **N/A: Quiero darles las gracias a todas las que leyeron el primer capítulo y también quiero animarlas a que me dejen sus opiniones (cuénteme qué les gustó, qué no les gustó o qué debo mejorar).**

 **Besos y nos leemos pronto…**


End file.
